


Only You

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart broke. It had been 2 years since the events happened in the village. Peter came back to see his Valarie had moved on. Now looking for a reason to live, he wonders not knowing where he will be next. Then a chance encounter happens, turning his dark life into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Chapter One:

He wondered, never knowing where he would end up. The days turned into week, week into months, months into years.

It was the second year when he knew that he had full control of himself, he had been so happy. He could finally return to his Valarie.

His love.

The one thing that kept him sane through the whole ordeal of being a werewolf, and he was grateful for that. The thing he wasn’t expecting when he made his way back to his home village was for his Valarie to move on.

To be happy and married.

Peter could feel his heart break all over again when he stayed in the shadows watching her smile and walk beside the man she had once been engaged too.

He thought that they could work their relationship out, him a werewolf and her the daughter of one. Now he knew that it was just a fairy tale, not real.

A fantasy he dreamed up to believe.

He turned his back to the village leaving, knowing he would never return now. The only reason for returning was now gone and out of his reach.

He looked to the setting sun and made his way deeper into the forest, away from humanity. Away from the hurt, and feelings that tore at his heart.

He would leave here and look for something, and hope that gave him a reason to live his cursed life. The life he was starting to feel wasn’t worth it anymore.

It wasn’t like being a werewolf was all that bad when he was under control, but he still wished he could be human. If he was still human he would have been the one to marry his love, and be happy as he provided for her.

That was gone now though, and he knew it. Peter had to move on with his life, find something to do. He wanted to find it soon though. He didn’t know if he could survive this life alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter ran the wind going through his fur, it was the full moon and he was bored. Nothing was in this part of the world. It was silent and he was happy for the silence for the remainder of his transformation.

Though he did silently wish something would happen. He had been wondering for awhile, and he wished something would catch his attention.

Nothing of the sort had happened though; there was a small village a couple hundred feet away from where he was. He didn’t find it of interest though. It was small, quiet and seemed like they didn’t have a car in the world.

From what he heard though it was a ‘demon slayers’ village. That is what had him looking into the village when he arrived in the area.

It turned out though a couple of years ago most of the village was killed besides two people. Now though after putting together it was a small little community, holding about ten to fifteen people not including the children there.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he slowed his running till he came to a stop, his breath coming out in small pants. He had been running a long while. Peter looked up at the shinning moon and let his wolf side influence him as he tilted his head back and howled.

The howl was full of loneliness.

Peter held his howl but it was cut short by the sound. His ears perked up and made his way to the sound that caught his attention. It sounded like humming.

Why would someone be out in these woods during this hour? Peter silently made his way towards the sound, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

He silently crept through the forest, till he came upon a small house. This wasn’t something he was expecting to see far out. The house was medium sized and looked like it had two floors and looked like someone had just started living there not that long ago.

The wood still smelled freshly cut, as did some of the other materials around the front of the cabin. He tilted his head to the side as a woman not that far from the house was bent over picking some plants. Peter had a guess it was herbs of some sort.

He silently watched the woman, his stare never wavering. Her scent of vanilla and lavender filling his nose, making him even more curious, he had never smelled someone with this scent before.

Peter crept forward but stopped seeing the woman’s head shoot up, his eyes connected to blue ice as a small smile graced her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first chapter, I made it short yes. Next chapter will be loner I just wanted to give everyone a little taste of this. See what everyone things?


End file.
